Year of the Spark: December 2
by Sparky Army
Summary: She always kept herself on the outside. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): Just a random idea I had in my head, aren't they all lol.

* * *

**On The Outside**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

She watched her people from near the doorway, she'd taken up position there shortly after she'd arrived and had only ventured as far as the refreshment table. The Athosians had generously provided food and drinks for the occasion and she was fairly sure alcohol had somehow managed to find its way in here too. She couldn't bring herself to be mad about it though, it was a special occasion and her people hadn't been this cheerful in a long time. The cafeteria was far over crowded, as were the surrounding corridors that people had tried to spread out into, music blasting so loud it was making the room vibrate.

She caught sight of Ronon and Teyla; it had taken them some time to get comfortable in these situations. They were both joining in the party, dancing and drinking with the others now. Laura was taunting Rodney with a lemon, Carson was trying to stop her but his efforts were minimal. John was working his way through the crowd of people that had gathered, trying to talk to everyone.

Elizabeth continued to keep herself to the side, out of the way and mostly out of sight. She wasn't entirely sure why she kept herself to herself at these things but she did it every time even when she started out with the intention to get involved. She held herself separate from the rest of the expedition, she was their leader and she had to make decisions everyday that affected their lives, she couldn't afford to be too close to them, to have her judgement impaired.

Teyla and Laura had disappeared, the guys were talking amongst themselves when the lights dimmed and all attention was focused on John and the two girls returning from the kitchen with a giant birthday cake, candles lit on the top one for every year of John's age. It was so big the girls had to bring it in on a cart, wheeling it through the room to where John was standing as everyone burst into an interesting rendition of 'Happy Birthday to you'.

John had never been a fan of the spot light, even in the dark from where she stood Elizabeth could see the blush creeping up his neck and onto his face. On Laura's command he closed his eyes and made a wish before blowing out the candles in two breaths. The room erupted in cheers and chanting for a speech from the birthday boy.

"Okay, okay," John began bringing quiet to the room and Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched his face take on a thoughtful expression. "Three birthdays in the Pegasus Galaxy and your surprise parties have never once been a surprise," he joked. "Thank you for all the great presents and for the unsurprising surprise party, I don't know who supplied the alcohol but thank you to you to."

Lorne was laughing in the back ground, two of his team mates giving him high fives and Elizabeth figured she'd found the culprit. She shook her head, allowing the Major to get away with it since it was a birthday party and no Atlantis celebration would be complete without someone sneaking in Athosian alcohol.

"You know we haven't seen you dance all night," Laura stated with a mischievous grin. "Pick a dance partner and get your ass on the floor."

John opened and closed his mouth a few times; he always avoided dancing even if it meant finding a dark corner to hide in. Unfortunately he was the birthday boy, the whole party was for him and that meant he couldn't go hide in a corner and Laura knew it. He looked over to the doors straight away as if he'd known all along that she was standing there.

"The eyes have chosen," Laura declared as she ran over to Elizabeth and grabbed her arm. Elizabeth tried to protest but was ignored as she was dragged towards John and the two of them were pushed onto the dance floor. Most people were focused on the cake by this point, Teyla and Ronon were dishing it out but Laura gave them a look that told them clearly they weren't allowed any until the end of the song.

"Why me?" Elizabeth asked as she put an arm around John's neck and he hesitated before putting his own hands on her waist.

"Who else would I dance with?" he questioned back and she shrugged.

"Teyla?" she offered and he raised an eyebrow at her "Laura?"

"You were the first person that came to mind," he told her and she had to admit to being a little flattered by that. "Why do you always stay by the door?"

So he had known she was there the whole time. "Parties aren't my thing; I prefer to stay out of the way."

"Well that's not true, you enjoy yourself when we're on the mainland, it's just on Atlantis you stay to the side, you don't have to be on the outside all the time," he told her. He always did notice way too much especially when it came to her. "At my next surprise party I expect to see you on my arm, enjoying yourself."

"What makes you think you're getting another surprise party?" she questioned.

"Oh please, Laura and Evan can't help themselves and Teyla's becoming quite the party girl herself. They'd throw parties everyday if they could come up with enough excuses," he replied and she smiled conceding his point.

"Well at your next surprise party I expect you to at least feign surprise," she told him.

"You have fun and I'll pretend to be surprised," he stated "Deal?"

She was reluctant to reply "Deal."


End file.
